endwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Le Ceito
Located on an elevated limestone plateau in southern France, CEITO (Centre d'Entrainement de I'lnfanterie au Tir Operationnel) is the largest infantry and armor training camp in the European Federation. Assault & Conquest missions This is an interesting map. Most of the fighting takes place between Bravo and Sierra. However, if you begin in the west, send a transport and some infantry to secure Whiskey and then Foxtrot. Engineers in the towers near Foxtrot have a great field of fire at enemy units approaching from the north. On the other hand, if you begin in the east, secure Foxtrot to prevent your opponent from using it against you, then concentrate on securing and holding the uplinks near your deployment zone and then either Alpha or Sierra. If you control the compound in the south, try positioning artillery inside it. They are tough to kill behind those walls and they can hit both Sierra and Bravo without being visually detected by enemy units down below. Much of the fighting on this battlefield takes place around Sierra. Get to this uplink quickly and secure it. The compound in the south has a lot of buildings, making this a good place for infantry to fight. Garrison them near the uplinks. Bring in gunships to help your infantry in the south since they can fly right up and over the cliff side and walls. Since this map really has two distinct battle areas, gunships are great for getting firepower to a position as quickly as possible. Tanks and artillery can dominate the northern part of the map along the river. Use the tanks to take on infantry out in the open and transports while you call in artillery to blow up infantry garrisoned in buildings. Raid mission The attacker should quickly secure as many uplinks as possible and upgrade them for air support. Zulu is an easy target, so destroy it right away before the defenders can protect it. Then move into the walled city through the eastern entrance to destroy Lima and Alpha. Another strategy, if you have level 2 or 3 air strikes, is to grab all of the uplinks and then call in air strikes on Lima and Yankee without ever having to approach the city walls. Avoid Sierra since it is a fortified structure and tough to destroy. The defender should try to secure at least half of the uplinks to deny them to the attacker, and also secure the entrances to the city with minefields and engineers in the towers. Send your tanks immediately to destroy the structure at Zulu. Send your tanks, transports, and gunships to all make short work of the critical structure at Yankee. If you load up some infantry in your transports right at the start, send the transports to Foxtrot so they can attack any gunships going after your tanks. Once they get there, unload the infantry and use them to secure the uplink. Call in an air strike on Lima. Even a level 1 will take out the large LPG tank with a single hit. Just make sure you don't have any units around. Gallery CEITO base.png Category:Locations Category:European Federation